Always
by CallistahFF
Summary: Sitting by the Black Lake at night, Hermione and Severus come to an understanding.    AU, HG/SS, Post-War


The moon sparkled high above the water of the Black Lake, seemingly happy to create such a large portrait of itself in the murky glass. Winds swept across the grassy banks, tossing leaves about, and leaving a cold chill behind. It was October at Hogwarts, and it was indeed, a new beginning.

The war stretched on for much longer than anyone had anticipated, a full six years after it started. The Dark Lord had finally been killed but at the cost of much too many deaths. The Golden Trio had survived, but only one of them decided to return to the castle, which is why Hermione Granger was sitting alone in the grass. With her knees pulled up to her chest, she wished that she would have brought a blanket out with her. Even though she was 20 now and not subject to every single Hogwarts rule, she still didn't want to risk going back into the castle and being seen.

Thinking for a moment as to what she should do, she made the same mistake as she did in her first year: forgetting she could do magic. "Oh bugger all. I can be so stupid sometimes." she whispered to herself, before grabbing a leaf close to her and quickly transfiguring it into a large blanket.

"Quite the contrary Miss Granger. I seem to find that an excellent display of transfiguration." The person to which the voice belonged to looked down at Hermione with a slight smirk, and noticed the surprise and fear in her eyes.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione started. She brought the blanket closer around her and made to stand up, but he put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Relax Granger, I won't make you go back inside. I was just going for a brisk walk as I sometimes do, and saw that you were down here. Why is it, may I ask, that you are?" Snape asked, sitting down beside her, noting the obvious look of shock on the girl's face.

Hermione just stared at him for a moment. She would have never guessed he would have sat down beside her, and ask why she was alone. Finding the courage to speak, she finally asked, "I'll answer your question sir, if you answer one of mine first."

He looked at her pointedly and replied, "Of course."

She gathered up the blanket edges in her hands nervously and looked down at her feet for a moment before turning to him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The man sighed heavily before granting her an answer. Hermione noticed how much he had changed, since the war ended. After Voldemort had been killed, Dumbledore's portrait requested a meeting with the Minister of Magic and explained everything. Snape had been given Order of Merlin first class, and completely exonerated of all crimes. He started to speak, shaking her from her thoughts.

"When I was working as a spy, every day was a fight for my life. I had to keep up appearances, and I had to pretend as if I hated all things that Death Eaters were supposed to hate. The thing that pained me most was to hate muggleborns. As you know, I myself have a muggle father. I never agreed to the idea that muggleborns were any less magically inclined than a pureblood. It is is because of that, Hermione, that I never got to fully appreciate you in classes, the way I would have liked."

When he was finished speaking, he reached down and pulled a blade of grass from the earth. He wordlessly transfigured it into a black ribbon, and used it to tie his hair back. Hermione watched him quietly, wondering what exactly she was supposed to say to this, and how she was supposed to react to such an intimate moment from a man she had secretly adored. Gathering her thoughts for a few moments, she too sighed, before speaking.

"I wish I would have known Professor. I spent a long time wondering why you never gave me recognition. I began to think that being smart wasn't such a good thing. The other girls... They weren't smart like me, yet they were the ones who always had someone taking them to Hogsmeade, or sending them letters. When I came back, I started to think that perhaps I should spend a little less time studying and a little more time having a life but found that academia is where my heart is. The only thing I cannot understand Professor is why you never recognized me so far this school year? Certainly you have no more ties to your previous reputation?"

The wind picked up then, almost seeming to respond to her question. Her hair flew about her face, and it was at that moment, that everything changed. In one swift movement, Snape had transfigured another ribbon, and reached over to her, tying her hair back as well. She looked at him in surprise as he tied it, hands going past both sides of her face. Faintly she noticed the smell of the potions lab, and what seemed to be sandalwood. Her brain went fuzzy and her heart picked up beat. He looked down at her with a slight smile on his face, and before she could realize what was happening, he kissed her.

It was soft, and almost as soon as it started, it was over. He mumbled a quick apology, and went to stand up. Hermione thought that for a second she saw him blushing, but the thought quickly left her as she saw him standing.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, standing with him, and falling into stride beside him as he started to walk.

"Miss Granger, what I've just done is highly inappropriate. You are a student."

"Professor I am 22 years old! I'm a grown woman regardless of my educational status and am more than capable of making these sorts of decisions for myself!"

She wasn't sure why she was arguing it, but she was certain that she wanted him to kiss her again. Noticing that he stopped walking and turned to look at her, she abruptly stopped, and stared at him.

"What are you saying, exactly?" His eyes gazed at her intently, and she knew instantly that he was serious.

"I'm saying that I never thought I would have the chance to kiss you. I've always admired you Professor. It never seemed possible to me that you would return the feelings."

Feeling slightly dizzy, she realized they had walked all the way up to the courtyard, so she leaned back against one of the stone pillars. She saw him fix her with a sweeping look, and instantly, she blushed. Seeing him smirk, she quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Once again, he moved towards her and put his hand on her face, turning her to look at him. He looked at her carefully for a moment before continuing, "I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into Hermione. I'm twice your age, and still have a bad reputation, cleared of my crimes or not. You would have a better chance with someone else."

Barely letting him finish, Hermione pushed the issue. "Perhaps there are others.. S-Severus," She started, stumbling over his name, never having used it before, "but I would like a chance with you. If you would have me."

"If I would - Are you daft? Of course I would have you Hermione. You're the brightest witch in your generation."

Once again the wind was picking up, seeming to push the two together. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head, and bent his head to look at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

In a quiet voice that he would never forget, she replied, "Always."

And with that, he kissed her again.


End file.
